Of Light and Darkness
by FracturedsoulMarauders
Summary: A Demon seeking peace; an Angel causing destruction. When the two of them meet, what will happen? Percabeth. Oneshot.


**Hi everyone, it's PFFC. So basically, I wrote this story in a writing class (if you want to know, it a class in California. The school/teaching place is called Ivy Advisor). I might have accidentally missed over some names, such as Alex or Shade. So yeah, please let me know if you see any mistakes. **

**The first paragraph goes to _Girlishly Geek._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. (well, duh)**

**Hope you enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Annabeth studied the deep blue night sky, streaked with mixed ribbons of peach, lilac, and gold, announcing the arrival of the reborn star. Fluffy clouds shone pure and white, making them project against the beams of rays. The cool night air felt amazing on her bare skin as she perched on the great sycamore tree, dangling her long legs. Annabeth knew that the Mortal World was glimpsing a fraction of its beauty, but it was nothing compared to the sunrise she was witnessing with her large, stormy grey eyes.

_As much as it pains me to say, this is one of the best parts of living in Alloxath, the Realm of Angels. _

A flash of light caught her eye, and Annabeth turned to her adjacent city, Moonbeam.

She observed the stirring metropolis, drinking in the sight of its beauty. It was made of smooth white marble, tinged with flecks of shimmering gold and bronze. Ancient oak trees were weaved throughout the divine city like embroidery. Annabeth espied the Angels in Moonbeam, hovering around, laughing and talking, beating their wings to stay afloat.

Wings. Every Angel's wings were tinged with the color of their strength or most defined characteristics. Some colors could be yellow, which meant happiness, or purple which meant supportive and compassionate. The colors expanded to both male and females, Angels and Demons. Alex stroked her own wings lovingly, they were a light shade of grey, a sign of mental intelligence.

_Oh the horror if I had pink wings. Those Angels are freaking pushovers. _

She continued to watch the perfect city. That's what everything was - perfect. From the largest building to the tiniest insect, they were all flawless without doubt.

Not to Annabeth, at least. Angels were certainly not _perfect and sweet _like in the fairytales. No, they had a certain manipulative aspect with them, using kind words to get others to do what they want. The Alloxath Law said nothing about that. If you broke the Law, you would become a mortal.

This made Annabeth's skin prickle in annoyance, and she scowled, something that she had been reprimanded for too many times to count. So many times, had she almost been discovered for unleashing her true nature, her violence, her...Demoness. Every moment, every second she had the urge to hit something. Or someone if they annoyed her enough, which was pretty much every time she met an Angel. Why? Because they always had those saccharine sweet smiles and fake compliments_, _they tell lies to please each other. Annabeth hated the deception behind their words.

_Why couldn't they say what they're thinking? Instead of saying, 'Your makeup looks like it was applied by a donkey.', they would kindly reassure you that your makeup is wonderful and doesn't need to change. _

Annabeth desperately wanted to go to Dimmeathas, the Demon's Realm, which was right across the border. She wanted to live, to explore, to fight and watch the blood run down a dying body. To hear the screams of a victim and laugh. To murder and feel no caution. _Without looking over my shoulder constantly._

She jumped off the tree and flew over to the Obscure Zone. The Obscure Zone was a chunk of land between Alloxath and Dimmeathas. Outside of the Obscure were border marks that symbolized where Alloxath and Dimmeathas ended and where the Zone began. Obscure was like a physical life cycle. Close to Alloxath, blooming trees were full of flowers, and near Dimmeathas, dead trees littered the ground. She was immediately shrouded in glowing mist, hiding Annabeth from sight of prying eyes. _Both Demons and Angels. _She unsheathed her knife and began throwing it at a tree.

* * *

Percy leaned against the grimy, dirty window and kicked a stray pebble. He was tired of the fights that broke out at every corner and the harsh words and chastisings that came his way for not being crude enough for a Demon. All he wanted was a little peace and quiet - something he would never get. Not in his world, at least. Percy looked up into the dull green sky. Angels would die at a moment's notice if they came here. The green coloring was poison to everything but Demons. Thunder boomed and lightning struck unsuspecting victims, frying them to crisps. Intimidating towers stood left and right, with sharp, pointy spikes impaling anyone thrown out the window.

Percy suddenly felt crowded and a burning desire to get out. He snuck behind the tallest building, so that no one could spy on where he would be going. He unfolded his feathery wings and took off to the Obscure Zone. The Demons rarely strayed into the Zone, in fear of them turning too _nansy pansy_. Shade landed in the midst of the great forest and started to walk into the meadow before realizing that an immortal being was there. He immediately hid behind a thick tree.

Percy watched the Angel stand and fiddle with her knife.

_Knives? Geez, Angels are scarier than I give them for. _

As he peered closer, he realized with a gasp that it was Demon-made. The blade was made of blood and bone, forged together to make an unbreakable metal. Details of the bloodiest wars were engraved permanently, with stories written by the carver that would haunt nightmares. The handle was a soft dark worn leather that was easily gripped. Each throw that was accurate, either hitting a specific leaf or animal that ran past her.

_What would happen to me if she sees me? Actually, I don't want to know._

Percy looked up. The Angel herself was a work of beauty. Golden ringlets that seemed to shine brightly hung over her shoulders. Her dark gray eyes seemed to glint with humor as she pierced the woodland animals. Her skin was tan and seemed to glow faintly without a source of light. She wore a simple black peasant shirt and plain gray jeans.

_Hmmmmm… weirdly enough, I get a strange feeling that she's not quite the Angel as she appears._

A strange thought filled his mind, there was no _twang _when the next expected knife throw was supposed to land. He blinked and the Angel was gone, disappeared. Percy came out from behind the tree and peered around with caution. His breath hitched, as he turned around only to see a pair of grey eyes looking directly and a knife at his throat.

"What are you doing here so close to the border?" she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

He groaned mentally, _Why out of all the days in the world, I had to pick today to come into the Obscure. _

Percy watched as her observant eyes expertly roamed his body for weapons.

"I could ask you the same thing." The knife pressed closer, drawing blood. Golden blood seeped down his shirt. The blood of Alloxath. _Shit. _The Angel touched the liquid. Shiny, viscous fluid covered her fingers.

"Angel." She whispered and widened her deep grey eyes. She unexpectedly dropped the blade and it slashed her own wrist to reveal her own dark, black blood. Dimmeathas's blood.

_Ummmmmmmm._

"Demon." Percy gasped as his sea- green eyes watched the blood drip to the misty ground. An eternity seemed to pass as they stared at each other, grey on blue. Finally, the Angel stuck out her hand,

"Annabeth Chase, a pleasure to meet you." She lifted her head up in a sense of boldness that no other creature than a Demon would have.

"Percy Jackson, and the pleasure is mine."

Annabeth had never seen a Demon so close before. He was rather handsome. Mischievous blue eyes, messy black hair, and seaweed colored wings that folded up neatly behind him. He wore an olive shirt with rips and holes in them. He looked friendly enough, but she wouldn't put it past a Demon (possibly slightly weird Angel) to get skewered by her own knife. Annabeth wasn't completely sure what type he was, but decided to call him an Angel from his aura. All the residents of Alloxath and Dimmeathas had auras. An aura was the feeling that was protruded by an Angel or Demon. Percy's aura was calm and peaceful, while hers seemed to be dangerous and hair-raising.

"Jackson? Jackson as in the high prominent snobbish idiot family in Alloxath, the Realm of Angels?"

_Hey, if we're going to be friends, please, allow me to express my hate. _

"Yup, that's the one. So basically, my great-grandmother, who was a Demon, married an Angel, secretly of course because of the Dimmeathas and Alloxath Laws, by the name of Poseidon Jackson. The name has been part of our family for generations now.

"And what happened to your grandmother?"

He waved his hand, "She died a peaceful death before anyone traced it back to her. No worries."

* * *

Over a period of one year

* * *

Percy prepared for his second meet with Alex.

_OH MY ANGELS, I'M SO FREAKING NERVOUS_.

He took a calming breath and flew off to the Obscure. Annabeth waited there in her usual outfit that consisted of a shirt and shorts.

"Well, your dressed up fancy aren't you?" His cheeks burned.

* * *

Annabeth sat in the luscious green meadow, wrenching flowers and grass out of the ground in anger.

_Why did that stupid queen ban Angels from going to the Obscure!? _

A cool soft hand settled on her forearm, gently asking to stop. Alex looked up into a pair of sea-green eyes and immediately felt warmth rush into her body. Why? Because Percy would always be there for her.

"Hey Percy! Wait up!" The blonde ran to Percy and hugged him. Percy put his arms around Annabeth and embraced the smaller girl.

"Didn't expect to see you here, I thought that you had to attend a fancy ball."

"The ball can wait." She winked and dragged him to the meadow where often talked and laughed.

* * *

"Over here!" Annabeth turned around to see Percy waving to her from his border.

_Why isn't he in the meadow?_

She was a little confused but nonetheless ran to her side of the border. As she was attempting through, a sort-of-like a force field restricted her entrance.

_Ah, so that's why. _

"The only way is across the bridge!" Annabeth shouted to the other side. Percy nodded solemnly. She gulped in fear, for no one had ever managed to do this daring feat. Angels and Demons that had tried to cross were burned to ashes in a millisecond. But she was determined to see Percy again.

"On three...one...two...three!"

Annabeth leaped onto the wood and expected to feel the burn of fire. However, only a slight tingling shot into her in her. She opened one eye to see the Demon grinning in delight.

_Maybe true love was the only way._

* * *

Annabeth beckoned Percy into the abandoned shack, in the forest in shack had not been used for centuries, and was half-hidden in the vast forest. Annabeth winked at him, confirming his suspicions.

_Is this a good idea? Definitely._

He followed her into the shack and watched her take off her clothes' leaving her naked.

* * *

Three months later

* * *

The glare from the sun temporarily blinded her as she was yanked onto the platform, scraping her knees on the rough cement. Annabeth realized with a jolt that she and Percy, her loved one, were in a stadium full of both Angels and Demons. Angels sent her pitying looks, while Demons jeered and laughed. Everything from the night before rushed back to her. Two figures lurking in the shadows, one grabbing Annabeth and the other Percy, being knocked out and dragged away to the queen, waking up in a prison cell, being thrust into shackles. A whirlwind of emotions swirled in her head, sad, anger, and acceptance were all in there.

"Percy?" Annabeth choked out. The man next to her gave her a sad smile.

"I'm right here, don't worry, Annabeth." A couple Angels and Demons tied their hands and feet to a pole and nailed their wings onto a wooden board so that they couldn't fly away or make an escape. Pain overtook her as sharp spikes were brutally shoved through flesh, making black blood seep out. Annabeth gritted her teeth, at the end embracing her fate.

"Annabeth Chase, Angel, and Perseus Jackson, Demon, are convicted of breaking the law and falling in love with the opposing side. Their penalty is death." Annabeth gasped and saw the Alloxath and Dimmeathas swords held by the rulers. The first _bang _symbolized the ceremony about to start. The swords were lifted into positions. A warm hand grabbed hers, Percy gave her a warm smile and squeezed it.

_5..._The blades glinted in the sunlight.

_4… _Percy and Annabeth both started to open their mouths to say something.

_3… _The long knives were charging at them.

_2… _Annabeth and Percy whispered their last words to each other.

_1… _A final declaration of love.

"_Till death do us part."_


End file.
